I Need You
by CrazyShipper102
Summary: after Brian dies Chloe is very torn. Alek/Chloe follows the storyline of what happens after the season finale.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chloe looked down at Brian's dead body. It was her fault he had died. If she just had been more careful. How could she let this happen.

"Chloe!" Amy and Paul came running through the doors. "Oh my god, Chloe. Is he?"

Chloe just nodded and cried over the lifeless body in her hands. Amy went next to her and put her hands on Chloe's shoulder's. "Chloe, I'm so sorry."

"I lost a life." Chloe told them.

"Where was Alek?" Paul asked.

"Right here." A voice came from behind them

"Alek." Chloe ran into his arms. She cried into his chest. He was the only person she felt safe with now. Even Amy and Paul couldn't cheer her up.

"Chloe, I know I shouldn't tell you this now but, Jasmine and Valentina. They're both dead, Zane killed them." Alek whispered.

"What, no. They can't be dead. No." The little blonde argued.

Alek just shook his head, one tear came rolling down his cheek. "Chloe! Did you loose a life?" Alek looked shock at the large blood stain on her shirt.

She nodded and went back to crying on him. he held her in his arms. He looked up at Amy and Paul with a longing look in his eyes.

"We have to get you home, I'm gonna stay there with you okay." Alek told her. She nodded and they left the museum.

Alek opened the door of Chloe's kia soul and she got in. Amy and Paul got in their car and took off. Alek got into the drivers side and looked at Chloe. She was silently crying. Never taking her eyes off the museum.

"Chloe, i'm so so sorry about Brian. He didn't deserve that." Alek tried to comfort her. "I know you loved him and I know you'll never love me that way but..." He just trailed off and started the car.

It was a long silent ride back to her house. When she got there her mom was on the couch with a tall black haired man.

"Mom." Chloe questioned.

"Chloe, good your home. I'd like you to meet Mr. Rezza. We just got back from dinner." Her mom and the man stood up from the couch.

"You, your Brian's father." Chloe accused.

"How do you know my son?" Mr. Rezza scouled

"I'm his friend, he brougth me to the art show." Chloe explained. "He, he's." She cried.

"Chloe, honey, He's what?" Her mom ran to her side.

Alek stepped into the house then. Chloe looked at him and he knew what was going on.

"He's dead." Chloe put her face in his hands.

Alek ran to her and put his arms around her. She shook with tears.

"Where is he?" Mr. Rezza urgued

"The museum on fontuna." Alek spoke for Chloe. "Chloe looked for him there after she saw a car following him. She just found him on the steps, he wasn't breathing."

Mr. Rezza stormed out of the house, completely forgetting the job he was supposed to do. Chloe's mom looked so confused. She sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Alek will you stay with Chloe for a while, i'm gonna call Amy." The little woman looked frazziled.

"Of course." Alek led chloe up the stairs.

She sat down on her bed just staring at nothing. She looked like she was in a world of her own. Which she was.

"Chloe, tomorrow i'm gonna explain everything that happened okay. Tonight you just need to rest." Alek pulled back the covers on her bed.

Alek sat down on the window sill. Chloe got in her bed and turned on her side. Luckly her mom didn't notice the stain on her shirt where she had been shot.

Amy arrived a for minutes later but Chloe was already asleep.

"You should stay the night, she'll need you in the morning." Alek whispered.

"Hey, she'll need you too. Now more than ever." Amy told him. He nodded and went back to the window. Amy pulled out some blankets and go settled on the floor.

Amy woke up first of the three. Alek had fallen over on the floor. and Chloe was half off of her bed.

Amy got up and went to the bathroom. She looked at all the pictures of her, Chloe and Paul. She missed when everything was simple. Amy fixed her hair and tip toe'd out of the bathroom. Trying not to wake either of them up. She was about half way out the door when Alek jumped up in front of her.

She let out a little yelp of shock. "Chloe was right, you do- do that a lot.

"Yeah, it's my job. She can't loose you too. I have to protect all four of you now." Alek looked at her with his deep brown eyes.

"Good, I like having a protecter but, how are you gonna do it all by yourself?" The brunette questioned.

"I have no idea." Alek looked puzzled. he had lost his best friend and the closest thing to a mother he had.

"Amy, Alek?" Chloe murmured still a bit sleepy.

"Right here Clo." Amy called.

Chloe got out of the bed and rubbed her wet eyes. "I'm gonna change. Be right back." Chloe slumped off to the bathroom.

Alek just smirked at Amy and went to sit on her bed. Chloe came out a few minutes later with her pajamas on. That way it looked like she hadn't slept in her clothes.

"Let's get down to breakfast." Amy chirrped.

Chloe nodded and shrugged down the stairs. Amy and Alek followed her. Chloe's mom was sitting down there with a newspaper. She turned around with tear filled eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Chloe ran to her mother's side.

Her mom gave her the paper. The front headline was _Business Man's Son Found Dead at Museum. _Chloe dropped the newspaper. she backed up into the table.

Alek ran over and quickly read the article. "Chloe, it's not your fault."

"It is, I killed him. I killed Brian." Chloe disagreed.

"Wait, what. Honey, is there something your not telling me?" Her mother asked. More out of concern than anger.

"I have to tell you something, it's about my birth parents." Chloe strained up.

"Chloe, you know what I told you." Alek pleaded.

Chloe ignored him. "Mom, i'm not exactly human. I'm what we call Mai. It's an ancient race, like half cat type of thing. Alek is too, and Jasmine." Chloe tried to explain as well as possible. "And there's this curse. Humans and Mai can't kiss or be physically involved with one another. But i'm not just any Mai, i'm what they call the uniter. It means I have nine lives. Except, i've already lost two. Brian kissed my last night, that's how he died. Same with Exavier."

Chloe's mom just shook her head, she tried to take everything in. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Chloe, I should probably tell you something." Alek interrupted.

"What?" Chloe sounded concerned.

"Zane, the guy who killed Jasmine and Valentina. He didn't kill me because well, He's my brother." Amy and Chloe both gasped.

"What happened to him?" Amy asked.

"I killed him, no brother of mine threatens the lives of the girl I love." Alek explained looking directly at Chloe.

"Awh, that's so sweet, sort of." Amy placed her hand over heart.

"Wait, wait. You're some no-human thing and Jasmine is dead. And who is this Zane guy? What's going on?" Her mom tried to put it all into her brain.

"All you need to know is that i'm Mai and that my two other protectors are gone." Chloe couldn't say that they were dead.

"Okay," She just sat down on the couch. "This is just all so much."

"Let's just put it this way. You took it better than my parents." Alek said remember the terrible memory.

"How did your parents take it?" a curious Amy asked.

"I don't like to talk about it." Alek looked down. Chloe put her arm on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go over to the apartment. Take care of Jasmine and Valentina, and Zane." Alek strode off towards the door.

"Wait, Alek. You need somewhere to stay don't you?" Chloe looked at her mom.

"Oh of course you can stay here Alek. We have a guest bedroom." Mereidith (Chloe's mom) spoke up.

"Thank you." Alek left.

"Wait, i'm coming with you. I wanna say goodbye." Chloe rushed after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chloe and Alek headed towards the apertment with fast beating hearts. Chloe didn't know what would happen when she saw her dead friend and pratcially second mother. She also didn't know what she would do when she saw their killer, who was also Alek's brother.

"Were here." Alek snapped her out of her mini-rant.

"I don't know if i'm ready." Chloe looked at him.

"I don't know if I am either, but we have eachother." Alek hooked her hand in his.

Chloe nodded and they got out of the car. They hooked hands again and walked into the complex. They went into the private elevator and made the slow ride up to the 18th floor. When they reached it Chloe had tears rolling down her cheeks. They elevator door opeed and they just stared at the door.

"Come on." Alek led her out of the elevator. He slowly push the door open to see Jasmine and Valentina strune across the floor. Zane was over near the kitchen. Chloe had to gasp for air when she saw them.

"Jasmine... Valentina... no." Chloe got down next to them. She knew they had died but she didn't believe it until she saw them. "How, how could he?' Chloe cried.

"Chloe, we can't keep them here. We have to take them somewhere. I'm gonna burn Zane but, I wanna bury them. They deserve that." Alek had Zane's body over his shoulder.

"They can't be dead, they just can't. Jasmine please wake up. Jasmine! Valentine?" Chloe shook them, nothing happened.

"Chloe, there isn't anything i wish more but, they're gone." Alek silently cried as well.

Chloe stood up and looked at the monster that had killed them.

"I wish we could just kill him again, and again." Chloe gritted her teeth.

Alek just layed him down and lit a match. "You do it." He handed her the match. She threw it on the body. It lit up into a huge fire.

They heard gasps of air some from the living room. Alek and Chloe ran into the room to see Valentina and Jasmine standing and breathing.

"Chloe, Alek. How are we?" Jasmine asked.

"Who cares. You're alive." Chloe ran and hugged her friend.

"Those who die for the uniter will live if the evil parishes. Alek, you burned Zane, he parished, that means because me and mom died _for_ Chloe, we got to live." Jasmine hooked all the loose pieces together.

"Your right. It's brilliant." Alek told himself.

"Good, now tell us exactly what happened last night." Valentina went back to her normal self.

Alek and Chloe explained what happened with Brian and the order. They were dumbfounded by the whole story.

"I'm sorry about your human Chloe." Valentina grimaced.

"I'll be fine." Chloe looked at Alek.

Alek just looked at her with disapointment. Not with her but with himself. She was in love with someone else who was dead. Why couldn't she just love him.

Chloe called her mom and explained everything. Her mom just told her to come home and stop confusing her. So Chloe and Alek left to go back to the house. Jasmine stayed with Valentine so that they could spend the day together. They had some catching up to do.

Chloe was out of the complex before Alek. When some guy came up from behind her and grabbbed her.

He covered her mouth, Chloe tried to scream, he shoved her into a big black limo. They tied her hands, feet, and covered her mouth. She scwermed and tried to get loose.

Alek came out and saw a guy getting into a limo. He could see Chloe's blonde hair from the back seat.

"Chloe!" The car took off and Alek tried to keep up but it was impossible. He had to travel by rooftops. He saw them pull into a deserted buliding and drag Chloe out of a car.

Alek followed them in, he saw them tie Chloe up to two poles and take her mouth cover off.

They turned their backs for a few seconds and Alek tried to run to get Chloe. Just as he came out of the shadows a guard turned around and punched him in the stomach.

"Alek. No." Chloe cried.

"Gonna try and save her are you?" The man teased. He threw Alek up against the wall.

"No Alek, Please. Alek... Please, stop hurting him." Chloe begged

The man just kept hiting him in different places. Alek finally crumbled to the floor.

"No! Alek." Chloe moaned.

"Sorry sweetheart, looks like you have no more protectors." The man gave her a sinister smirk.

"Wrong." A britsh accent came from behind him. Alek hit him on top of the head with a brick and the man fell to the floor.

Alek unhooked Chloe from the poles. She through her arms around him.

"Chloe, thank god you're okay." Alek held her in his arms. Her warm body just felt _right_ next to his.

"Thank you." She whispered into his shoudler. Chloe couldn't thank him enough for all he had done for her.

"I love you Chloe King." Alek told her.

Chloe didn't answer, she just hugged him tighter. She knew he loved her but she didn't feel that way, not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chloe and Alek got to Chloe's house at around 9 o'clock. Her mom had been extremely worried but Chloe didn't wan to tell her about the constant assasians. Mereidith's boyfriend and her dad were coming over and Chloe had to get ready so Alek left. Chloe was excited to meet Vanessa, Jerry's daughter. Jerry was her mother's boyfriend and she had only talked to him once or twice.

"Chloe, they're here. Come down." Her mom called from the kitchen.

Chloe made her way down the steps. She saw Jerry and her daughter smiling at her form the kitchen table.

"Hello." Vanessa said hugging her.

"Hi, i'm Chloe, obviously." Chloe greeted her.

Chloe sat down in her usual spot at the kitchen table and began eating.

"So, Vanessa. Where do you go to school." Mereidith asked.

"Oh, Bridale. It's an all girls school." Vanessa squeaked. "Do you have a boyfriend Chloe?"

"It's complicated. Very very complicated. There's this guy and another guy who died and..." She stopped herself.

"She was good friends with that Brian boy who died yesterday." Mereidith cleared it up.

"Oh Chloe, i'm so sorry." Jerry touched her hand. Chloe just faked a smile. "Well who is this other guy?"

"Alek, he's a good friend and he likes me. I like him too but, it's just all screwed up." Chloe couldn't really explain it without talking abou the Mai.

Just then her phone rang. it was Alek, she pressed decline. A few minutes later a text came that said _urgent, need you now. call me._ Chloe didn't know what to do.

"Mom, may I go to the restroom?" She asked polietly.

"Are you going to call someone?" Mereidith knew her daughter all too well.

"It's important." Chloe begged.

"Make it quick." Her mom gave up.

Chloe ran up to her room to call Alek. It rang once then a voice that wasn't Alek's picked up.

"Chloe, you called. I thought for sure you would ignore me again." She could her name being called form the background. "Come to the docks by 11:30 or say goodbye to your british boy toy."

"Alek," She said under her breathe.

"Chloe, don't listen to him. Chloe!" She could him in the background.

"Let him go, he has nothing to do with this." Chloe barked.

"He's your protector, of course he does." The mysterious man teased.

Chloe thought for a second "I'll be there."

"No, Chloe." Alek murmured from the background.

Chloe hung up the phone and ran down the stairs.

"Mom, i'm sorry. I have to go. It's has to do with you-know-what." Chloe grabbed her jacket.

"Wait, Chloe." Her mom stood up. It was too late, Chloe was already running towards the shipping docks.

She got there and saw Alek being punched by a big blonde man. She crept on the boat they were on. She was going to try and get Alek without being seen. Which was pretty much impossible.

"Chloe." The scar face assian grinned at her. He grabbed her and shoved her into one of the storage units.

"No, let me out. Someone help." Chloe banged on the door.

"Alek, help." She cried, after a few minutes of screaming for help she gave up.

She just sat on one of the crates and sobbed. She was gonna be shipped off to who knows where. Then she heard foot steps coming her way. It was footsteps she reconized.

"Alek? Alek, i'm in here. Help." Chloe pounded on the door.

"Chloe?" Alek put his ear up to the door.

"Help, Alek. Let me out. Help." Chloe screamed.

"Chloe, stand back. I'm gonna get you out of there okay." Chloe backed away and waited.

They was a couple bangs against the door. Then finally there was a clicking sound and the door swung open. Alek was standing there with bruises all over his arms and face.

"Chloe, I don't have much-" Alek fell over onto the gorund.

"Alek!" Chloe ran to his side. She looked down and saw his shirt was stained with blood. "Don't you dare die for me Alek Petrov."

"Chloe," He reached up weakly and touched her cheek. Chloe looked down and cried.

"Alek, please. I can't loose you too. Please don't leave me." Chloe begged.

Some of her tears landed on the hole where they had stabbed him. Suddenly the hole started to heal. Chloe looked up at the shocked Alek. Soon the whole wound was gone.

"How did you?" Alek looked stunned.

"I don't know and I don't care." Chloe leaned in and kissed him.

He was shocked at first. She had never kissed him before. Then he grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. It was more passinote than there last two kisses. They pulled apart and smiled at eachother. It was a special smile. They both knew what it meant. They were an official couple. That made them both very happy.

"Let's go home." Alek suggested. Chloe nodded and they stode away back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Valentina was giving Chloe the normal lecture after she almost dies.

"Chloe, you know the rules." Valetine kept going.

"I'm sorry, you told me to follow my instincts. I did. Alek was in touble so I helped." Chloe defended.

"We also told you that our lives our worth much less than yours." Valentina argued.

"I don't believe that. I have seven lives. You only have one, of course i'm gonna try and save you." The tiny blonde snapped at her.

"And what is this healing power you suddenly have?" Valentina changed the subject.

"The untier's crys heal loved ones, but only once can they save a life." Jasmine recited. "She saved Alek's life. That can only happen once, all she can do know is heal cuts or scars."

"Okay, so the saving peoples lives is out." Alek added.

"Yep, one time deal." Chloe stood up to live. "I should get home. Alek." Chloe grabbed her bag and Alek followed.

Alek was going to stay at Chloe's in the guest bedroom until Chloe was what her mother called _in the clear_. Amy was going to stay in her room. Even though Jasmine and Valentine were alive and well, Mereidith was worried.

"Mom, were home." Chloe hopped in through the front door.

"Chloe." Her mom called from the living room. Chloe dropped her bag and walked in. She saw her mom being held by her hair. It was the assisain. He dropped her mom onto the floor.

"Chloe, good to see you're home." The man taunted.

"You really never give uo do you. Two times in one night." Chloe stuck her claws out. She through one hand towards the assisain. He caught her arm and spun it behind her back. She yelped with pain.

"Chloe are you-" Alek stopped when he saw Chloe laying on the floor.

"Ah, the boyfriend's back again." He teased.

"Yeah, he is." Chloe grabbed the assasian's arms. "Alek."

Alek knew what she wanted him to do. Alek popped out his claws and sliced the scar faced man in the troat. He fell to the floor.

"How's your arm?" Alek looked at it.

"Fine. Where's my mom?" Chloe looked around the couch where she had landed.

"Here honey." Her mom called from the steps. She looked terrified and stunned all at the same time. "Is he, he dead?"

"Yes." Alek told her.

"Does that mean Chloe's safe now?" her mom looked up from her shaking hands.

"I'm afraid not. The order, who are the people trying to kill her will probably find another man to do the job." Alek explained. "Being the uniter, She'll never be completely safe." Alek looked down at her.

The one thing he wanted was for her to be safe. To never have to fear being killed again. Unfourtaunetly that wouldn't happen, she will always be in danger. Always need protection.

"I don't know if I can handle any more of this. It's just too much." Mereidith shook her head.

"Mom, trust me, I know. it will get easier." Chloe comforted her mother. "I hope." Chloe whispered so that only a Mai could here.

"I just don't understand why they want to kill you so bad. You didn't do anyhting to them." Her mom shuddered.

"They have hated the Mai for hundreds of years, there is no stopping them when they want you killed. Even some Mai have turned to their side just to stay safe." Alek explained.

"Like Zane?" Chloe questioned.

"Yeah, exactly like Zane. Filthy traitor." Alek snorted.

"He was your brother." Chloe argued.

"Maybe by blood but, not by anything else. I thought he was dead, for 13 years." Alek shook off the memory.

"How can you betray someone like that. Betray your whole family, your whole species. He was working for the man who killed our parents. The worse part is you would think he would've remembered his face, being as they died right in front of us." Alek could feel all the sadness coming back.

He could remember the screams as his mother and father were shot and burned. How him and Zane had to stay back as their parents had ordered. When the only emotion he felt was sadness and hurt. He remembered being split apart from his brother at the orphanage. How his adoptive parents smiled when they first saw him. And when they kicked him out after they found out he wasn't completely human.

Alek felt a warm hand touch his face and wipe a tear from his cheek. Chloe bent down and gently kissed him on the lips. Pain was emotion she had never seen on Alek, at least not this type of pain. Emotional pain, not physical.

Just then the front door swung open and a man Chloe knew very well stepped inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chloe just stared in shock. The tall, graish hair man didn't smile but there was happiness in his eyes.

"Dad!" Chloe ran and hugged him.

"Tom?" Mereidith questioned her eye sight.

"Yes," The man smiled back at his wife.

Alek walked up to the little family, his mouth still hung open.

"Your Chloe's father?" Alek already knew the answer.

"Alek, i'm very sorry I never told you but, it was complicated at the time." The man explained.

"How could you not tell me you had another family? Does mom know?" Alek accused.

"Mom? Alek what are you talking about?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, i'd like you to meet my adoptive father. Also the man who kicked me out of my house when he found out I was Mai. Is that why you left Chloe and adopted me intead? Thought I might actually be human. Is that why you freaked out when I told you?" Alek grew closer and closer.

"Wait, you left, got married and adopted another kid?" Mereidith accused him.

"I had no choice, I was doing it for Chloe's safety. When i found out she was Mai I knew she would never be safe with me around. I left but I soon fell in love with my second wife Scarlett, we adopted Alek a few months later. When I found out he was Mai I kicked him out because I didn't want to endanger his life either." Tom explained.

"Endanger, my life. how could you possibly do that?" Alek barked.

"Because i'm what you may call a Fearce." He extended his fingers and they turned into little fire balls.

"Oh my god." Mereidith shreaked.

"Then how did you ever kiss Mereidith or mom." Alek asked.

"That curse doesn't apply to us." Tom told him. "I should probably tell you the reason i'm here though. Or why i was able to leave."

"And why is that?" Chloe asked despretly

"Alek, your mother she. She died two weeks ago." Alek could feel all the pain he felt when he lost his real parents. All the pain her had felt when he saw the evil man shoot them with vengence in his eyes.

Alek collapsed to the floor and Chloe ran to his side.

"Alek, are you okay? Alek?" Chloe whispered.

"She can't be." Alek refused.

"I'm sorry." The man shook his head. He had loved Scarlett just as much as Alek, probablyt even more.

"Alek, i'm so sorry." Chloe held his hadn in hers.

He layed his head on her shoulder and cried into her blouse. She was the only woman he really looked up to besides Valentina. He never even got to say goodbye. Or that he loved her as much as he had loved his real mother.

Chloe took Alek face in her hands and looked him in his soft brown eyes.

"Alek Petrov, you are the bravest, most kind, loving, wonderful man I know. I'm sure she thought that too." Chloe whipped his last few tears way with her fingers.

Alek leaned in and kissed her. It was a slow sweet kiss. Chloe and Alek both felt safe when their lips touched one anothers. Something about knowing he would always be there for her and vise verse was very comforting.

Tom and Mereidith had sat down for a cup off coffee while Chloe and Alek sat on the couch.

Alek didn't exactly forgive him but he was okay with being in the same house as him. For now.

Chloe and Alek fell asleep on the couch that night. Chloe's head was resting on his shoulder and his head was ontop of hers. They both looked so peacful together. like nothing could seperate them.

Alek woke up first and looked down at the little blonde under him. She truely was beautiful. He had no idea how he could have beem that lucky.

Chloe's eyes snapped open and she looked up at Alek. "I love you." She whispered and layed on his lap.

Alek was happy and shocked at the same time. "I love you too." He kissed her temple.

Chloe just nuseled deeper into him. She had never felt safer in her whole life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been a week since Chloe's dad had arrived and it didn't look like he would be leaving any time soon. He was staying at a very expensive hotel just down the street. Meredith and him were spending a lot of time together which was good for her but not for Jerry.

Jerry and Meredith had both agreed to not see each other for a while until the whole dad thing got sorted out.

It had seemed like Meredith had forgiven him way faster than Chloe. She was still a little mad that he hid a whole other family from her. Especially a whole other family that included her boyfriend.

"Chloe, we have to talk sometime." Her dad pressed.

"Dad, i'll talk to you when i'm ready. I'm still a little freaked that your not human and that you left us for another family." Chloe argued.

"I met Scarlett after I left. She had nothing to do with it." Tom defended.

"Yeah yeah, you left 'cause I wasn't safe. I get it. I just don't understand why you couldn't have left a note or something. Maybe something like _don't kiss anyone or they'll die._" said Chloe.

"Yes, because a six year old would have been able to understand that." Her dad snapped.

"Can we just drop it. I'll talk when i'm ready. Problem solved." Chloe shut the phone before he could say anything.

Chloe sat down on her bed, playing with her fingers. She didn't know what they would talk about. How can a relationship go from runnig to hug him to we'll talk when i'm ready. She had been so happy when she saw her dad. She had been ready to get to know him again. Until she realized she had never known him in the first place.

Chloe walked down stairs to see a note on the kitchen table.

_Chloe,_

_ I'll be out for most of the day so please try and be safe. Remeber only 7 lives. I love you._

_ -Alek_

_ PS Jasmine and Valentina are with me so no one is at the apartment._

Chloe put the note back on the table and went to go make some ceral. She didn't know how to be safe. Did that mean just not leave the house. No, he would never ask her to do that. Chloe just shrugged it off. She decided that she need to go for a car ride. Just to get some fresh air. It's not like anyone could hurt her from inside her car.

Chloe started the car and just drove. She didn't know where she was going, she just drove. She saw that the car was out of gas so she pulled into the closes gas station.

She was just about to get out when the car door opened on it's own. There was a man standing there. Chloe's heart raced, where was Alek when you need him. The man knocked her out with a stick and pushed her over to the front seat. He started the car and drove off. They ended up at a dock, he tied Chloe up with a few chains and dumped her over the edge.

Chloe snapped awake, she screamed as if someone who actually come to help. She looked up at the top of the water and saw two men fighting. Then hands came into the water and grabbed her.

"Chloe, Chloe honey. Are you alright." Her dad asked.

"I'm fine, just a little cold." Her dad untied her and hugged her. "I love you dad."

"I love you too. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. Alek called, he said to watch you for the day." Her dad explained.

"Chloe." Jasmine, Alek, Valentina came around the corner. "What happened, did you loose a life?"

"No, my dad saved me." Her dad put a towel over her.

"Oh thank heavens. We saw your car over here and we got worried." Valentine exclaimed.

"Well... i'm just gonna go take a nice hot shower. Bye." Chloe ran off to her car. The four of them just looked at each other.

Alek ran after Chloe. "Chloe, i'm sorry I wasn't here. I should have been-"

Chloe cut him off with a kiss. "You don't have to save me all the time." Alek smiled and opened the car door for her. She waved and drove back to her house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You're joking, i'm not leaving my home." Chloe refused.

"Chloe, it's the only way we can keep you safe. Me, you and your mother." Her dad pushed.

"And leave my friends, not to mention my protectors." Chloe yelled.

"It's the only place the order won't be able to find you. You won't need protectors." Tom established.

"I'm not going to some far away place where there's no sign of human life. I am not going." The tiny blonde argued.

"It's not a choice Chloe. You're going." Her dad pressed.

"Dad! I already lost my first love and now you're gonna try and take me away from this one too. What about Amy and Paul, and school." said Chloe.

"So it's just your friends you don't want to leave?" Tom asked.

"No dad. What don't you get? This is my home. I'm not leaving and that's my final answer." Chloe ordered.

"It's not up to you. It's up to me." Tom thrreatened.

"No it's not. This is my life and if I need more protection i'll just go live with Valentina, Jasmine, and Alek. Their house is completely safe. You and mom can come visit me." Chloe suggested.

"If it means that much for you to stay here than fine. You can live with them. But one time you get hurt there and we're going." Her dad stormed away.

Chloe went up to her room and slammed the door. How could her dad do that. Make her just leave her own home. Her dad had moved in one day and he was already bossing her around. There was a knock on the door. Chloe whipped her eyes and ran to get it.

She opened the door and Valentina was standing there. She came in followed by Alek and Jasmine.

"That was smart of you to say you were going to live with us." Valentina complemented her.

"Thank you. It was all I could think of." Chloe admitted.

"Well, get packing. We already have the extra room ready." Valentine ordered. Alek winked at her as she went up to her room.

Chloe screamed when she saw her room. "WHERE'S ALL MY STUFF?"

"Surprise. We took pictures of your room and then made the room at the apartment exactly like it." Jasmine explained.

"How did you do it so quickly? I was just in here." Chloe asked.

"We knew you were going to be staying with us for weeks now. We took different things at different times. When you came up here before most of your stuff was gone. You just didn't notice." Alek smirked at his own genius.

"Brilliant, wait, did you make my dad do that?" Chloe questioned, pretaining to her dad's order.

"No, he thought of that on his own. We were just lucky you suggested what our plan had been all along." Jasmine answered.

"Oh cool. So I guess I don't have to pack then do I?" Chloe chirrped.

"Nope. Don't you just love me." Alek grinned.

"Yes Alek, you're the best boyfriend on earth." She played

"I know right. Come on, we've got a new house for you to break in." Alek extended his hand. Chloe placed her hand in his and skipped down the stairs.

Chloe had planned to come back so she could say goodbye to her mother. Also her dad for letting her, even though she would have moved there any day.

Chloe ran into the room when she got there. It was exactly like hers. Not one difference. Wven her clothes were in the _exact_ same place.

"What do you think?" Alek stepped into the doorway.

"It's perfect. I love it. It's like I never left." Chloe exclaimed.

"I tried my best." Alek sat on her bed..

"How did you get the bed out?" Chloe pointed.

"_A lot _of practice." Alek joked. Chloe laughed and sat down next to him. She looked puzzled or confused, Alek noticed. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's just, I feel like i'm just some object. Like i'm not even a person." Chloe explained.

"Why? Is it becuase i'm so protective because I only do that because I care about you. I can't see you get hurt." Alek pressed.

"No, I mean yeah, sometimes but, it's your job you can't _not_ protect me. It's mostly because of the hunters and assasins. It's like they don't care who gets hurt as long as i'm dead." Chloe explianed further.

"I know, they're all monsters. They don't realize that you actually have feelings. They think of us as just a bunch of stupid animals." Chloe just nodded. She hated feeling this way. Knowing that there are people out there that hate her. She never did anything to them. "Chloe, I get that you wanna feel human again. I do too but it's hard. Being the uniter you can't just go away for a day. If we could, trust me we would. It's just Valentina would never let us."

"I know, It's just I want one day where my life isn't the plot to a never ending horror film." Chloe admitted.

"That's what you think of your life, a horrow film." Alek looked dissapointed.

"Most of the time. Except sometimes it turns into a romantic chick flick." Chloe smirked. Alek smiled. He liked being the only guy in her life. Besides Paul and her dad who were no threat to him, whatsoever.

The two of them just sat there not saying anything. Chloe could feel the awkwardness. She turned Alek's head with her fingers and kissed him. At first he was surprised but then he kissed her back. It was odd, something about this kiss felt different. A good different, like their relationship was growing stronger, growing better.

Chloe pulled away for a second and looked in his eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?" Alek asked confused.

"Why me? Of all the Mai girls around, you chose me. I'm nothing special, except for being the uniter." Chloe finished.

"What makes you think you're not special? You are the most special girl I know. You're stubborn and perky and fun. You're also the most beautiful intellgent girl I know." said Alek.

"Yeah, but you have to say that." Chloe shrugged.

"No I don't. Chloe, I'm saying it because it's true. If it wasn't then I wouldn't love you. I chose you because you were the only girl that I wanted to be with. The other Mai girls aren't like you. You're _special._" Alek added.

"But all those other girls are so much prettier, and they don't have to be watched all the time and-."

"And all those other girls aren't you." Alek interrupted. "You're the girl I want. You, not them. They're nothing compared to you."

"Nothing?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing." He answered.


End file.
